coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Paula Martin
I changed horrified, because it shows a negative bias by the person who chose that word over jealous and angry, which were Paula's actual words. Paula's actual words, tell me something about Paula's character, which is what this page is about. I added judge, because it adds another detail actually relevant to Paula's character and just how messy her affairs can get between work and personal. I added divorced, because she was married to Tim and they divorced, though I apologize for the tense error (get instead of got). The way it was written was ambiguous. Please let my changes stand, as they are more accurate. (AiKana (talk) 05:59, September 27, 2018 (UTC)) :Hi, I just felt that the changes you made were wordy and unnecessary - I believe that the word "horrified" covered both the words you added ("jealous" and "angry") fine enough. I think the part about the pair being divorced would be good to add to the article, but I don't recall it ever being directly stated that they had divorced. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 09:48, September 27, 2018 (UTC) : :All my points are available in history? I edited this even further for those, who have told me they refuse to read each reasoned point. : In short no, horrified is not defined as jealous and angry. It does not replace Paula's actual canon words or the generally accepted definition of horrified. It is a false equivallency. horrified. This page is to learn about Paula's character, not the speculated feelings of her ex. How can you argue Corrie doesn't say she's divorced, so her page can't say she's divorced, while in the same breath insist that it is acceptable to replace the actual word angry with horrified? : Paula didn't mention any romance with men on her travels. The only males were her highschool boyfriend and the man she married. : The four brief facts all reveal useful information about Paula's character, lost by changing the words or removing the information: : 3) He was jealous : 1) He wouldn't hit the judge, even in his (2) anger at finding them together : 4) squash partner : As some of you are aware, I'm quite capable of further detailed explanation of what that information is. If you disagree, then please discuss in good faith. : Why is there more consideration being given to her ex, a character that isn't even on the show and how you think he might have felt, rather than how Paula actually says he felt? Why is only Paula's page being singled out for the insistence on horrified, in relation to her affair, when it isn't like that for the multitude of Corrie adulterers, unless we saw actual shock? : Divorced debate: Tim said they weren't having an affair and they were both single. Sally wanted to matchmake Kevin with a stable and available woman. Paula doesn't wear a ring, nor is she addressed as a married woman. There is no reference made to a present tense marriage. There is more information to support she's divorced, but there isn't anything to support the theory that she's still married. (AiKana (talk) 06:40, October 2, 2018 (UTC)) : I agree horrified isn't the right word but I don't think "jealous" is either. Probably "furious" might have been better. - Danielroxheaps 08:14, October 2, 2018 (UTC) The subheadings should be returned for easier reading. They are in accordance with manual of style. (AiKana (talk) 14:41, October 2, 2018 (UTC))